


That Thing With That Thing

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: community: qaf_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian snorted. "Are there also magical sprites and faeries in your world?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Thing With That Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's qaf_drabbles community  
> Prompt: Sex Toys

"Come onnnn," Daphne whined. "I need to get there before the mall closes!"

"Relax," Justin said. "Brian can drive us."

Brian snorted. "Are there also magical sprites and faeries in your world?"

"Nope, just big drama queens," Justin replied. "But if you take us, I'll let you do that thing… with that thing."

Brian raised a brow. "_Let_ me?"

"Or maybe I won't," Justin grinned, just a little wickedly. "I know how you love it when I beg for--"

"Um, guys? Still here. And also, ewww."

Twenty minutes later, Justin was smiling smugly. And Brian was searching for mall parking.


End file.
